The Girl with the Diamond Earings
by I-Am-Annabel-Lee
Summary: Mary, a girl thrown far into the future, enters the hunger games after volunteering to save her best friends sister. Eventually Peeta/OC. Rated M because I might get a little naughty. Under construction!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't want to have to do this but apparently everyone is still in that phase where they think P/K are meant to be. Me? Not so much. So, I have taken it upon myself to do a P/OC because lets get real- Katniss is a bitch. R/R or flame. I dont give a shit. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own this shit.

Today is the day we are all scared shitless. The Reaping day. Me not so much because I figure it's like the lottery and –hey guess what?- I've never won the lottery. Okay, thats a lie, I'm scared shitless just like everyone else, especially with my bad luck, but I am trying to remain optimistic.

I'm not scared for myself, I'm fairly certain I could win with my 21st century violence, I'm scared for my best friends, Gale and Katniss. A few years ago, we ran into each other in the woods just outside District 12. I was starving, barely surviving after I got my ass thrown god knows how far into the future. I was being a smart ass tinkering with my ipad trying to create a time machine when BAM! It worked, only I hadn't intended it to. Later I found myself in the forest with nothing but the chard ruins of my ipad and they clothes on my back- I didn't even have shoes for Christ's sake. Then maybe a week or so later, Gale found me half dead in a tree. Together they nourished me back to health – or as healthy as you can get in District 12.

I blended in well, just another nameless face from the seam. I even went to school though it was pretty much useless to me, I already knew everything they had to teach me. Gale, Katniss and I remained very good friends throughout the years, becoming my sort of second family.

"Are you ok?" it's Gale.

" Yeah, just worried," I reassured him.

" You didn't have to put your name in there all those times," He said.

" I know, but I wanted to Gale if you were picked..." I trailed off.

" Yeah, I know, but 42 times? Mary..."

I grinned," Yeah, I'm a shoe in!"

" No, I think you're just plain stupid," we turn around to see Katniss.

" Hey, Katnip!" I said merrily, throwing my arm over her shoulder.

" Hi, Mary," She said wiggling away from my affection. I grinned, sometimes Katniss just got so awkward.

" Are you guys ready for the Reaping?" She asked.

" As ready as we ever will be," we said in unison and grinned at each other.

A/N: its very sort because I have no idea how to gather them for the reaping so next chapter they will all just be somehow mysteriously gathered. Also about the 42 times, Mary has been taking all of the times gale should be in the reaping. they have fought about it every year, this year she was actually successful in convincing him. Also they have known each other for like 3 years now. I will try to make next post longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2!

"..and may the odds be _ever_ is your favor," Effie Trinket says merrily," As always, ladies first."

She dips her hand into the bowl and selects one folded piece or paper among thousands and calls out the name of District 12's female tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She says scanning the crowd looking for the tribute. I closed my eyes, in defeat, and squeeze Katniss's hand reassuringly. She's in complete shock. The peacekeeper's begin to round up Prim. I look at Katniss whose staring dumbly ahead.

" Keep them safe," I hug her unresponsive body, and step out of the crowd into the open.

" I volunteer!" I shout gaining courage," I volunteer as tribute!" The crowd stops watching Prim's death march up to the stage, and collectively look at me like I'm crazy. Who in their right mind would volunteer as tribute?

" Well," Effie says, charmed, a hand over her heart," Isn't this lovely, come on up dear." I walk up with my head held high, smiling at Prim as she makes her stunned retreat from certain death.

" Hello, my dear, that was a very brave thing you just did," Effie says smiling," Now what is your name?"

" Mary Wyther," I smile at her, she reminds me of my crazy rich aunt. She nods at me and steps back to the microphone.

" Well wasn't that exciting?" She calls out to the crowd," Now for the boys." She walks up to bowl that holds all the boys names, picks one and calls out the written name.

" Peeta Mallark!" My heart stopped, crap that really sucked, me and Peeta were actually pretty good friends. From time to time, I would help out at the bakery, so me a Peeta were pretty close- not as close as Gale and Katniss were to me, no one else was that close. Peeta didn't make the walk of doom as graceful as I did, I mean really who could beat that? Sacrificing myself for a small child, yeah pretty sure you can't top that. I shook my head amused by my immature thoughts. _You are such an arrogant asshole,_ I scolded myself. Peeta smile at me halfheartedly, I smiled back and grabbed his hand squeezing reassuringly.

" Ladies and gentlemen, this years tributes, Mary Wyther and Peeta Mallark! " Effie smiled. The crowd clapped somberly, not out of want, but out of demand and respect for the soon to be dead, I'm sure. The Peacekeepers rounded Peeta and I up and off the stage and toward our holding rooms to say farewell most likely for the last time. I laughed under my breath, _I am so damn morbid._ Peeta was looking at me questioningly, but I shrugged, I didn't feel like explaining. We were soon parted in to different rooms. I had barely sat down when the door burst open and in came the Everdeen clan.

" You are so stupid!" Katniss shouts and throws herself at me. I am shocked, since when does Katniss Everdeen _hug_ people?

" Thanks," I said grinning as she pulls back.

She shakes her head," I should be thanking you Mary, you save my sisters life."

" No no need to thank me," I said brushing my hair out of my face," I just makes everything awkward."

" Thank you, Mary," Prim said smiling softly.

I blushed," Sure thing, kiddo, besides," I shrugged," I always wanted to do something heroic and reckless like Harry Potter or something."

Prim looked confused at my Harry Potter reference, but easily shook it off, because I was always saying weird things like that.

" 5 minutes," Peacekeeper outside my door warned.

" Win for me, Mary. Promise me you'll try," Prim demanded.

" Of couse," I smiled nodding.

" You can win this, Mary," Katniss spoke up," you're better than me with a bow and arrow, you're strong, you can fight-"

" Trust me, Katnip, when I step in that arena I'll be bring on the 21st century pain!" I said cutting in on her rambling," All those violent video games, my mother said would only destroy my social life, will finally be put to the test."

" Times up," Said the Peacekeeper, stepping in the room to escort them out.

" Here," Katniss said hurriedly, placing something in my palm," I ran back and grabbed them for you, I knew you would have wanted them," And then they were gone. I open up my hand and saw the diamond earrings my mother gave me for my 13th birthday, immediately I got all teary. These earrings had been in my family for awhile now as far back as my great grandma. My mother gave them to me and told me perhaps maybe one day I would give them to my first born daughter on her birthday. I put them in my ears and wipe away an escaped tear, I missed my family a lot sometimes. There was a knock on the door, I looked up to see Gale.

" Hi Gale," I said cheering up.

He shook his head," You are either the bravest or most stupidest person I know, Mary."

I snickered," Thanks, dad!"

" Win this thing, Mary," He said seriously," Come back to us alive."

" Yeah," I said laughing," And you grow the balls to tell Katniss you love her," I said enveloping him in a hug.

He sighed and hugged me tightly," Do you ever take anything seriously?"

" Sure," I said pulling away from him," when I need to," I pinched his cheek and grinned wildly," I comeback with most of my limbs," I said plainly.

" Mary," He whined.

" Ok, ok, calm down my brotha," I said trying to control my facial expressions," I'll be fine, Malarkey and I are cool, I'm sure we'll form and impenetrable alliance of some sort."

" Umm...I'm pretty sure his last name is Mallark.." Gale said uncertainly.

" Oh, I know," I said grinning," I just like messing with him."

" Times up!" the Peacekeeper came in.

" Bye, Gale," I said hugging him tightly before releasing him.

I sat down, sighing, waiting for some one to come a ship me off to the capital.

" You got two, more vistors, girl," the Peacekeeper said letting two people in, closing the door softly behind him.

" Mr. and Mrs. Mallark?" I asked bewildered, I was pretty sure our relationship was over since, their son and I just entered a kill-or-be-killed death tournament.

" Hi sweetie," Mrs. Mallark said," We just wanted to wish you good luck."

" Err, thanks," I said blushing," How's Peeta holding up?"

" He's fine," Mr. Mallark said. I nodded, I always felt bad for Peeta and his verbally-sometimes-physically abusive relationship with his mother. There were more than enough times when I had to tend to welt on Peeta's face. Having a loving relationship, with my parents I had a hard time wrapping my head around it.

" Good," I said and we settled into an awkward silence.

"Well," Mr. Mallark said breaking a 5 minute silence," we'd better get going."

" Yes," I said agreeing," Thanks for coming by, I means a lot."

" Of course, Sweetie," Mrs. Mallark said, giving me a farewell hug. For some reason beyond me, seemed to favor me more than her own son, it was something that kept me from really liking her.

I was alone in that room for maybe 10 minutes before Effie, Peeta, and District 12's only winning tribute, Haymitch, arrived to pick me up.

A/N: This one is longer! :) Updates are random so don't pressure me, cuz it wont happen :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've done chapter 1&2 today but then I saw I got a review- my first review like EVER! And I was inspired 1. to do chapter 3 today- or at least starting and 2. reviewing peoples stories- cause I normally don't do that and now I am determined to change my ways. Also I am to lazy to actually reread the book while writing this soo.. I'm like just doing what ever so I wont be coping the book line for like – talking wise1- most people who do theses things I find are like totally just plopping in a new character and filling Katniss's place but they have no soul it just like a nicer Katniss not really an original character- but enough of my rants I mean do you really want to hear all of this, no probably not soo.. On with the show!

" Mary?" A voice says, I snuggle deeper into the sofa, curled up like a cat, even though I, personally, hate cats. _What a god damn hypocrite, _I say to myself.

" Mary, wake up," theres a hand rubbing my shoulder, _petting me like a damn cat, lol. _I try to hide my smile.

" I see you smiling. C'mon Mary, this isn't funny," the hand is shaking me roughly now. I opened one eye to see Peeta crouched over me, I wink at him and resume sleeping. Theres a sign and the sound of boots going away, I grinned, 5 more minu- and I was dumped on the floor. I rolled away from the tilted couch and glared at Peeta, who set the couch down and grinned.

" Dude, what the hell?" I say my death glare on full-forced.

He didn't even have the decency to look sheepish," Lunch is ready," He stated.

" Well why didn't you just say that? I would have gotten up," I grumbled, picking myself up from the floor.

" Owwie, thats going to bruise," I said holding my wrist to my chest, I had landed on it weird.

Peeta had finally looked guilty," Are you ok?" he came up to me to check out my wrist, which honestly didn't even really hurt.

" Maybe," I said looking up at him," if you kiss it better," I winked again.

A blush rose to his cheeks, but he took my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist," Better?" he asked.

" Yes thank you," I said blushing as well, and I kissed his cheek," Lead the way, good sir," I said taking his arm. He lead me down a hall in the speeding train to the dining room where Effie and a drunken Haymitch sat.

" Well aren't you two cute," Effie said cheerily, urging us to take a seat. Peeta and I sit next to each other.

" Are you two a couple?" Haymitch''s gruff voice asks.

" No, we're just friends," I blurt out like a dumb ass.

" Well, I think you two look cute together," Effie says saving me. The inner girl in me wants to squeal and say '_ OMG! I know!' _and jump up and down with her in a circle, but I have a reputation to uphold.

" Thanks," I say dryly, though my blush I'm pretty sure ruined my _I-really-don't-give-a-fuck, _aim I was going for. Damnit. From the corner of my eye, I can see Peeta staring at me. I force my blush down and wink at him again, he blushes again. Effie see's our exchange and raises and eyebrow up at me, I blush again and begin eating the food on my plate. I was very conscious of Peeta's eyes on me and I had to force myself not to eat like a pig, even though I was ravenous.

Peeta and I had been doing our little flirting dance for a while now, waiting for one of us to make a move. Looks like that's moot point now, with us in a death competition with only one winner. I couldn't hurt him and if anyone hurt him... well I'd probably kill them in a fit of rage. _I am soo screwed_, I thought, a smile coming to my face and returned to my food.

" So Effie," Said to her to stop her analyzing Peeta and I," your name is like, awesome, can I name my children after you?"

Her face lit up, apparently she wasn't weirded out my my request, like Peeta was, who practically swallowed his spoon," I would be honored!"

" Sweet," I said, slapping Peeta's back, probably saving him from death by spoon," you can be godmother, because Katniss, my best friend, like hates kids, so it wouldn't work out."

" Are you serious?" Asked Peeta incredulously.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself," Yep! Peeta our first born daughter is going to be named Effie, you can name all the other girls," I said nodding," but I get all the boys after Peeta jr. of course," I paused to look at him," we are going to have like a shit load of boys ok? I have lots of names."

" Wait, what?" Peeta asked shaking his head, look at me, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Kids, Peeta, kids," I cocked my head at him," you do want kids right?"

" Well, yeah, but-"

" So what's the problem?" I asked, winking at him and smiling.

" Oh my god, really Mar you had me going," He shook his head, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat at the nickname," yeah, well in all seriousness I am totally name my first born girl, Effie, but wether you're the father or not is totally debatable- ah crap that sounds bad like

I'm cheating on you, lol, and we're not even together!"I said throwing my head back, laughing, " What is in this?" I ask holding up my drink and gesturing to my food. My head rolled around, and I fell of my chair," I don't feel so well," I murmured and promptly passed out.

A/N: I passed out on this one, literally. I finished and fell asleep, I was super tired so I am posting it this morning seeing as I was to tried to do it last night. Will probably post another chapter 2day. OOh and before I forget Mary's nickname is pronounced like 'mare' except you know not a horse, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yay another one!

" Please wake up, Mary," a voice emerged in greif said," Please wake up." I frown and bury my face into my pillow. I don't want to get up, I am far to comfortable.

" Mary?" the voice asks this time with a hit of hope.

" No," I murmur snuggling deeper into my bed.

" Mary? Mary! Its Peeta," the voice said," wake up for me, please? Please wake up for me Mar," even I could hear the desperation in his voice, through my daze.

I tried to respond, but my throat hurt, so I opened my eyes, a bit challenging as they seemed to be a bit swollen, but I managed, blinking several times at the harsh light.

" Oh thank god! Mary you're all right!" and I am engulfed in a Peeta hug, surprisingly he actually doesn'tsmell like bread, he smells like...roses?

He releases me and memories suddenly flood back to me. Crap, thats really embarrassing. There must have been peanuts in the food. I was deathly allergic to them, first of all I start saying crazy stuff, then I usually pass out, and wake up with a swollen throat. The first time I ate peanuts was much worse, I almost died. I blushed avoiding Peeta's eyes and sat up in what appeared to be a hospital bed, the door swung open.

" Oh! Good you're up, you gave us quite the scare there Ms. Whyther," said a man, who from his appearance, I'm guessing was my doctor.

" Um, Yeah," I said lamely, now that I was sitting up I could talk easier.

" Yes," said the doctor, looking through papers on his clip board," it appears that you were allergic to something in the food, we can do a few tests to find out-"

" No need to, Doc!" I said coming up with something random," the squash must have been corn- I'm like really allergic to corn, the alcohol I drank must have affected me more than I thought." If people found out I was allergic to peanuts, I wouldn't last long in that arena.

" Oh, well then," the doctor said taking my bullshit story for the truth," you're free to go, but comeback immediately if the swelling gets worse," he said signing a piece of paper and walking out of the room. I laughed silently, because it hurt my throat, and shook my head.

" What?" asked Peeta confused.

" That was a total lie!" I smiled," I'm allergic to peanuts, not corn, and I wasn't even drinking!"

" Why did you lie?" he inquired concerned, now.

" Peeta," I said sobering up quickly," if I told him the truth, it would get out to the other tributes and I wouldn't last five minutes in that arena."

" Smart move," a voice from the door said. We both looked up to see Haymitch.

" Thanks," I said, nodding my head.

" Well," Haymitch said clapping his hands," Lets get you out of here-"

" Okay! Sweet," I said," Haymitch you can carry all of my shit, and Peeta can carry me because I'm soo ill."

" Are you sure you can't walk?" Haymitch snapped.

_Damn you, Haymitch._ I glared at him," Yes, I'm afraid I am feeling a little wea-"

" Its okay, Haymitch," Peeta spoke up, blushing slightly," I can carry her."

" If you're sure," He said gruffly grabbing my bag and leaving the room.

" What an _asshole_," I muttered under my breath.

Peeta laughed and shook his head," Lets get you out of here," picking me off the bed to carry me bridal style. My heart started pounding, as he carried me away. I blushed and him my face in his neck.

" You smell like roses," I said and daringly pressed my lips to his neck. He stumbled and almost dropped me.

" Don't you dare drop me," I said warningly pulling myself closer to him.

" I won't," He promised.

A/N: yeah so she's like allergic to peanuts. I have great plans for the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: is it just me or did the hunger games movie suck? I thought it was worse than the twilight movies... combined. I will never get those hours back...*cries*

" Wait! They post poned _THE freaking hunger games_, because I was sick?" I asked trying to wrap my head around the situation. _Damn, maybe the capital does have a heart. _I mean they could have just thrown me into that arens regardless of my condition. _Maybe there is a God, in this cruel worl- _I shook my head, the capital was a place only for atheist thoughts.

" Yeah, they considered just throwing you out there but they decided against it," Haymitch said a giant bowl of fried shrimp and cocktail sauce. _Probably because they want me to suffer while I'm conscious, _I thought paranoid, making a weird face at Haymitch's choice in food.

" Hey, you guys-" Effie walking her heels clacking. She stopped and looked at me," Oh thank god you're up, they just decided to start the hunger games in two weeks!"

I shook my head, smiling in disbelief," I still cant believe they actually _post poned_ the hunger games for me."

" The opening ceremony in tonight, we have to get you two to your stylists as soon as possible!" Effie said frantic, grabbing Peeta and I by the hand.

…...

" You look hot," I said grinning at Peeta.

He blushed- _note to self: teach Peeta to control blush-,_" thanks, I think," he glaces at me up and down," you look beautiful."

I fight the blush, thanking god that the swelling in my throat is no longer visible and look down at my black leather suit," Leather isn't really my thing, but I think the fire is cool," I shrug, and look up at him.

" I think its crazy," Peeta says obviously wary about catching on fire.

" Just remember to stop, drop, and roll if catch on fire and you'll be fine," I reassure him teasingly.

" Thanks," he smiles weakly.

I frown," we'll be fine Pita-Peeta-Bread," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He groans," Its not my fault my parents weren't very original, when are you ever going to let that go?"

" When it stops bothering you," I say, grabbing his hand as they herded us with the rest of tributes to our horses. I let go of Peeta's hand as I step on to our chariot, wondering worriedly just how fast the horses are going to go, the crowd wars as the first few tributes make their entrance. I can't help but squeak in alarm as the horses start pulling our chariot, I grip the front of it tightly with both hands. _Do not fall back, do not fall back,_ I tell myself squeezing my eyes shut tightly. Peeta puts a hand on mine, no doubt wondering just what is freaking me out. I open my eyes and look at him, forcing myslef not to look back, no matter how much I want to, because I know if I do, I am so falling off this chariot. When we finally reach the crowd, I notice that the somehow the crowd seems to get louder, if possible.

And I realize, Peeta and I are on fire, literally.

It's after snickering silently inside my head, about the whole 'on fire' thing, that Peeta tries to take my hand. I immediately stiffen, thinking there is no way in hell Peeta is going to get my hand off that rail, when he justifies his reasoning.

" C'mon," he says, apparently he's no longer afraid of catching on fire," they'll love it." I stare at him blankly and sigh mentally, _Peeta is such a people pleaser. _Slowly, with the help of Peeta, we pry my fingers off the railing, I hold his hand tightly, relaxing, Peeta won't let me fall. Suddenly, he raises both of our hands in the air, and I gasp, my other hand holding the railing even tighter, all the while the crowd gets impossibly louder.

" Smile," He urges, smiling down on me," Smile and wave, they'll love you."

I plastered on a fake smile, and began waving. _I hate people. _Feeling a bit daring, I blew a kiss to the crowd, they loved it, screaming and pushing each other, to catch my 'kiss'. I rolled my eyes, these people were pathetic.

Peeta finally let go of my hand, when we were out of view of the crowd, and our horses came to a stop. I relaxed, now that we were no longer moving and I wasn't in danger of falling. I wrapped my arm around Peeta, glad that that nightmare was over. President Snow began his speech, which I went to great lengths to tune out, by attempting to fall asleep on Peeta.

" Mar don't you dare fall asleep on me," Peeta warned, probably not wanting to go through this bullshit speech alone," I won't carry you."

I pouted and opened my eyes," this suit is ridiculous," I groaned, now that I didn't have to be wearing it, I wanted out of it as fast as possible, and Snow just kept on _talking_. It was going to be a long night.

…...

" Up, up, up! Its going to be a big, big, day!" Effie said turning on my light and leaving the room to go give Peeta the same annoying wake-up call. I turned over in my bed, _Urgh, I hate mornings. _I rolled out of bed taking my sheets with me. I untangled myself, and walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was eating fully dressed. I helped myself to a bowl of fresh fruit, stabbing at a strawberry like it murdered my best friend.

" What?" I snapped, noticing the three of them staring at me. They all looked away and resumed what they were doing prior to staring at me. _Whatever_, I thought going back to my fruit, eating it not as violently. I finished my fruit and stole Peeta's glass of orange juice, and hopped out of my seat.

" I going back to bed," I said taking a sip of orange juice.

" Actually," Effie said," we have an appointment today."

I turned around," For what?" I asked.

" Training started today," she said," So you need to get out of that," she pointed up and down at me distaste fully, and get ready for today."

_What's wrong with what I'm wearing? _I looked down, and grinned. I had been to tired to put on my pajama's so I fell asleep in my underwear. I looked at Peeta who was looking anywhere but at me, _I love lace._

" What's wrong with this?" I asked gesturing to the light pink lace that seemed to offend her.

She glared at me.

" Ok, ok jeez, I'll change," I said burning under the death glare. I left the room and padded back to my room. Everyone was dress fairly fancy, so I guessed we'd be changing when we got there. I opened up the wardrobe, and looked at all the dresses Cinna, had made me. I used to have hundreds of these dresses at home, back in the 21st century, curtesy of Dad, I think it was his way of apologizing for being gone all the time.

I picked a salmon mid-thigh length dress, with a gold waist belt, and matching gold flats. I brushed my wavy, dirty blonde hair, leaving it down. I stepped back at appraised my appearance, after glaring at myself for a good 15 minutes, I nodded and deemed myself acceptable. I walked into the living room, cheerfully, and plopped myself down on the loveseat, sitting next to Peeta, who seemed to be having an argument with Haymitch.

" You're supposed to be helping us, not just drinking your body weight and telling us not to die," Peeta said scathingly, jumping out of his seat," You're supposed to teach us how to win."

" Don't die; that's how you win," Haymitch said standing up as well.

Then Peeta _punched_ him in the face.

_Holy shit, I didn't know Peeta had it in him, _I thought my mouth gaping wide open, in shock. Haymitch swung back and hit Peeta in the eye, _Oh hell no, _I thought, preparing myself for battle, a verbal battle.

" Stop it you two! You're acting like a bunch of children!" I yell at them, throwing a coaster at Haymitch. They showed no signs of stoping, _Damnit, now I have to something crazy._ I grabbed the vase on the coffee table and smashed it on the ground. I picked up a rether nasty piece of glass.

" Stop it right now," I demanded pointing the shard towards them," Or I'll cut you!" Nothing.

I sighed, and dropped the glass in defeat," Fine, I don't care anyways!" I said getting madder.

" Ugh, men," I said, and kicked Haymitch's leg.

" Peeta! Peeta! I'm dying!" I shouted, falling onto the couch dramatically. Still nothing.

" Peeta! I love you!" nothing," Peeta, I'm pregnant!" _What the fuck,_ still nothing," Peeta, I'm pregnant with Haymitch's child!"

They both pulled apart from each other," What?" they shouted in unison, then glared at each other for saying the same thing.

" Stop fucking fighting!" I shouted enraged, throwing a few more coasters at them.

Haymitch glanced back and forth, between Peeta and I," What is this? We got a few fighters here."

" Yes, you shit-face! Now get up, before I slay your ass out like Cedric Diggory!" I demanded, ready to beat the shit out of Haymitch.

" Ok, ok," He said picking himself up and limping out of the room.

I stared at Peeta, who as brushing himself off," What?" he said innocently. I walked up to him and stood on the couch to tilt his face up to see, the already forming bruise there.

" Are you going to kiss it better?" He asked, his eyes closed, somehow not blushing.

I let go of his face and stepped of the couch abruptly," No, it your fault for getting in a fight."

" Please?" He asked his eyes sparkling," it will make me feel better."

I look up at him, drowning in his eyes," Fine," I said mischievously, stepping back on the couch. I tilted his face back, and ran my finger over the bruise gently. I pressed my lips on his closed eye, and travel down to kiss his cheek. He pulled back to stare at me, just looking at me. He grabbed me by the waist to set me down, but I protested and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Dare you to, Peeta," I whispered challenging," I dare you to," and I pulled away, dropping to the ground. I walked off back to my room, to wait for Effie to round me up, but Peeta caught my arm and pushed me to the wall.

He kissed me and pulled back," Satisfied?" I would have responded, but he kissed me again and he was gone.

_Two, can play at this game Peeta, _I thought, before stomping to my room and slamming my door, to make him think I was angry. _Stupid Peeta, _I grumbled throwing myself onto my bed.

…...

" Now that is cool," I commented, looking at Peeta's hand.

" Thanks," Peeta said eyeing me warily," its from all that cake decorating."

" Its pretty impressive," I said," it looks so real."

" Why don't you try?" Peeta asked offering me the brush he was using.

" Oh no," I said waving it off," I'm sure I would fail miserably."

" What makes you say that?" Peeta asked frowning, setting down his brush, to look at me.

" Well, I'm sure you've seen my attempts at cake decorating," said blushing at the memories.

" I can teach you," He offered.

I crinkled my nose," My mother tried to teach me how to paint, and that my friend, was a disaster."

" What happened to your parents?" He asked softly, his normal hand grabbing mine.

" I guess I sort of lost them," I said looking at our hands.

" What where they like?"

" Happy," I said smiling distantly," they loved each other a lot."

He smiled," I'm going to go wash this off," He said leaving me at the camouflage station.

A/N: Imma leave it at this next time its gonna pick up at when their about to do the interveiws, witch is garanted to be dramatic. I watched the 4/24 (the new one) episode of glee and KLAINE was fighting, I had to fight tears but they sort of made up so I guess i'll be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so im like fighting hysterical crying because of something my sister said. It was one of those things that just messes with your mind and it just wont let go.

Sister: what if harry potter never went to hogwarts? What if he just created an alternate reality to cope with living in a cupboard under the stairs?

Me*fights tears*: Oh fuck, don't say that! Bah I feel like I need to be committed to mental hospital.

" I hate your guts," I glared at Peeta, walking into the room for breakfast after an _extensive _shower.

" What did I do?" He looks bewildered. I stare at him look for any trace of deceit. None.

I turn to Haymitch," You little shit- head!" I said enraged, punching him in the arm.

" Oww! Jesus woman! What the hell?" He said holding his arms up in defense.

" You put mayonnaise in _my hair!_" I screeched at him.

" What? No I didn't," He said," And besides if I did, I would've taken credit for it."

" Well then who the hell did?" I said throwing my arms up, in frustration.

" Umm.. I did," a timid voice came from the living from.

" EFFIE?" I gasped in shock," why the hell would you do that?"

" Well, you look just soo peaceful," She said fighting laughter," and I couldn't help mysel-"

" PRANK WAR!" Haymitch shouts drunkenly, taking a swig of rum, and falls into an unconscious heap of hobo.

…...

" Ok you're going to go in there, and hold nothing back," Haymitch said clapping me on the back," aim well."

" Thanks," I say dryly, walking forward into the room.

The Gamemakers were a bunch old rich fat guys. Only a few of them were watching me, as I introduced myself and grabbed the bow and arrow. I pulled back the string and aimed, but missed my target by about two inches. Damnit. I grabbed another arrow, and took aim, I breathed in and out and released, hitting my target dead on. I look up at the Gamemakers hoping they had seen my shot, only to see them distracted by a roasted pig. Umm, hello? My life is on the line here, you assholes? Enraged, and not taking the time to think my actions through, I grab another arrow and shot the apple in the the pig's mouth, pinning it to the wall. Shocked, the group turns to look at me, excluding the man who fell in the punch bowl.

" Thanks for your consideration," I said plainly, curtsying, and walked out of there like a total badass.

…...

" I am dead! Soo dead," I stop and smile," at least I'll die pretty."

" Really doubt they'd kill you now," Effie said patting my shoulder," It would take to long to find a replacement."

" Shut up!" Haymitch said," you're almost up!"

" EEP!" I squeaked at latched on to Peeta," Hold me."

" Oka-" He said looking down at me smiling, when Haymitch interrupts.

" YES! You got an eight!" Haymitch fist pumps, and claps Peeta on the back," You my boy, have just one me some serious cash."

" Umm..You're welcome?" Peeta said unsure wether to be insulted or not.

" OH MY GOD!" Effie screeched, shattering several glasses in the room," You got an eleven!" She said pointing at me.

" Wait, what?" I ask confused. _What were we talking about?_

" Crap!" Haymitch says, muttering about money issues.

" You scored an eleven!" Effie repeated, clapping her hand cheerfully," maybe next year I'll be promoted to a decent district next year!"

" I find that offensive," Peeta declares, glaring at Effie," District 12 is perfectly fine."

" I got an eleven?" I said, coming back to the world," I _hate_ that number."

…...

" This interviewing is bullshit," I growled, in my fancy red dress.

" I don't know I think its worth it," Peeta blurted out, looking at me.

I look at him disapprovingly, not in the mood," Perv."

He shrugged," I am, what I am."

I cracked a smile, and tried to stifle my laughter.

" So whats your angle on the interview?"

I pursed my lips," Well you would _know_ if _someone_ hadn't _insisted_ on training _separately_," I accused, crossing my arms.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead," Haymitch insists I can't do sexy, but I know he's just being a bitch," I rolled my eyes," I am so sexy its not even funny, I think he's just scared because I'm a strong independent woman," I sniffed, throwing my nose in the air, arrogantly.

Peeta laughed.

" So," I said before he could say anything," I am going for an 'I'm-so-cheerful-nothing-can-fuck-with-me' angle."

He nodded, his eyes shinning with amusement.

" So," I stepped on his foot lightly," what are you going to do."

" You my dear, will just have to wait and see," and he bops me on the nose.

Half of me screams, _Oh fuck no you didn't_, and,_ aww how sweet. _The anger was wining, and then some dumb ass stage hand pushes me out on stage, because apparently, I'm up next.

I stumbled, but immediately regained my footing, and put on a brilliant smile for the roaring crowd. I pleasantly greeted Ceasar, and we both sat down on the plush chairs, and he began grilling me for information.

" So you're here on rather interesting circumstances," He says grinning to the crowd.

" Yes," I nod enthusiastically," I volunteered as tribute."

" Tell me, Mary, who was that girl you volunteered for?" He asks.

" My best friends little sister," I say looking at the crowd.

He nods," You must be some friend," and pats me on the the knee," Now that entrance," He says changing the subject," I think I speak for everyone, when I say that it was breathtaking," He glances at the crowd, as if to confirm this, and they cheer in agreement.

" Thanks," I say, blushing lightly," the fire was pretty amazing, in fact I'm wearing it right now," I pause at look up at him," Would you like to see?"

" Yes! Yes!" He nods, and the crowd shouts in agreement. I stand up a twirl, and the skirt of my dress catches aflame. The crowd is entranced.

" Marvalous!" Ceasar claps, and I sit down, grinning.

" So," He says, as the crowd calms down," What are plans for the hunger games? Any strategies you'd be willing to share?"

" Well," I said taking a breath, brushing my hair out of my face," I figure the odds are like _really_ against me, so I'm just determined to have some fun, ya know?" I look at Ceasar," and if win I guess I'll just have to reflect on my actions after the game."

" Well, I look forward to seeing you play," Ceasar says, kissing my cheek, and directing me off stage.

…...

" You did well," Effie says beside me, as I look at Peeta doing his interview.

" Thank," I say, nodding. _Damn, Peeta was right about it being worth it, _I thought as I soaking in Peeta in his suit. _Yummy._

Peeta says something about smelling like roses, and I can't help but smile at little. Peeta really does smell like roses.

" So do you have a special girl back home?" my head snaps up to the screen, waiting impatiently for Peeta's answer.

" No," a lightly blushing Peeta says, on screen.

" No?" Ceasar says in disbelief," a handsome guy like you?"

" Well," Peeta says looking up at Ceasar," there is this one girl, but I don't think its going to work out."

" Why not," Ceasar inquires, interested.

" Because she came here with me."

_Because she came here with me._

…...

Peeta, rushes past me, once he gets off stage, probably embarrassed. _Aww, how sweet, Peeta's embarrassed._

" I knew it," Effie says beside me," That boy is completely in love with you."

I snorted," Peeta doesn't _love_ me, Effie."

" I can see it," Effie insisted," He loves you, he looks at you like you're the sun."

" Does he?" I wonder.

" He does," she said," Now go run after him."

…_..._

I didn't run after Peeta.

Cinna and his crew got to me just as I was about to escape, and I cursed him silently.

" Lets get you out of this dress," He said smiling at me," you were amazing out there by the way."

" Thanks," I said," but actually I need to go run after Peeta-"

" Oh let us dress you up!" Cinna's crew said, excited.

" Oh, ok, but it has to be fast," I said giving into their exuberance.

…...

" Where's Peeta?" I asked Haymitch, an hour later.

" On the roof," He moaned, then vomited violently, I jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

" Thanks," I said click-clacking away in my heels. I was wearing something surprisingly mellow- considering Cinna's history- jeans, heels, and a light pink button-up blouse. I stepped into the elevator and hit the button that would take me to the roof, then it hit me. What am I going to say? Unfortunately, elevators are _a lot_ faster than the ones in the 21_st_ century so I didn't get anything planned. I stepped out ready to hunt Peeta down, and found him in the garden playing with _wind chimes_.

" Its ok if you don't love me," Peeta said softly after a while.

" Wait what?" I asked alarmed," who said anything about lov- well, Effie did but she lies _all the time_, and I still don't forgive her for putting mayonaise in my hair," I said touching my hair to make sure it was fine," I think she was drunk she kept saying thinks like you look at me like I the sun- whatever the hell that means," I said rolling my eyes," Besides Peeta you don't love me, you don't even know the first thing about me."

He turned to face me," I know you hate school, though you're insanely good at it. I know you love to read, not that you have anything _to_ read. You're an excellent hunter. Daisies are your favorite flower. You love animals, but hate squirrels oddly enough-" He listed.

" They're evil!" I blurted out," Opps sorry continue," I said gesturing for him to go on.

He looked amused," You don't like crowds. You love to cook, but hate doing the dishes. You dance when you think no one is watching," I blushed, and he grinned," You are scared to death of spiders. You feed the stray dogs in the streets, even though it drives your friends mad. You sing even though you're terrible at it-"

" Ok!" I said, stopping him," I think thats enough, now stop it before I die of embarrassment."

" I _do_ love you," He said look at me," so don't tell me I don't."

I grabbed his hand," I'm going to tell you something, and you're going to think I'm crazy."

" No I won't," He retorted.

" You will," I sang.

" Tell me then," He demanded.

" God this sounds crazy, but I just going to put it out there," I said determined," I'm from the past, the 21st century to be exact. I was tinkering with my ipad being a smart-ass saying ' I'm gonna make a time machine ' and while I was messing with it, I was suddenly zapped into the future, where battle royale: kids edition is completely legal and celebrated. All I can say is thank god for Bear Grylls, because I would never have made it to District 12 without him."

Peeta looked at me like I was crazy.

" See!" I pointed at him," you think I'm crazy! Now, I know how Harry felt in 5th year."

" I think you're crazy for thinking I didn't already know," He explained," I forced Katniss to tell me about a year ago."

I gaped at him.

" So, do you believe me now?" He asked.

" I am going to kill Katniss," I said burying my head into his shoulder," Though it is a kind of a relief I can say all the weird stuff I want to around you and I don't have to explain myself. And with that thought, I have to say Avada Kedavra sounds a lot like Abra Kadabra and _that _is fucked up."

" Yeah," he said," I have absolutely no idea what you mean by that, but I just said and convinced you that I love you and you have said _nothing._"

" Oh right," I said, winking," I love you too bread-boy," I said grinning, when he groaned.

" And you know what that means Peeta,"I told him," WE GET TO MAKEOUT! But, I would totally be down for just running off to a church to make it like totally official."

Peeta gave me an odd look.

I gave him an apologetic smile," I'm sorry, its just that I have problems about dying a virgin."

" Okaaayyy," Peeta said blushing," how about we just pretend I never heard that?"

" Fine, with me," I shrugged.

" Can I kiss you?" He asked abruptly.

" I don't know, can you?" I replied cheekily.

" May I?" He corrected.

" No, you have to have Haymitch's consent," I said snickering, before sobering," Do you really have to ask?"

" No," He said not looking at me," It just that I really want to, and I don't know if you want to-"

" Peeta," I said, exasperated," just shut up and kiss me already!"

" Are you sure-"

" Fuck it, I've changed my mind no you can't Peeta," I said, banking in on reverse psychology.

" Ok, thats fine," He grinned.

" Are you just doing this to piss me off?" I demanded.

" Maybe," He said secretively.

" You're insufferable," I said jabbing him in the chest with my finger.

" Ouch! That hurt," he said, taking a step back from me, his hand on his chest where I poked him.

" Oh come on," I said, rolling my eyes," I didn't hit you that hard."

" I'm going to bruise!" He said dramatically," my poor, flawless skin."

" Ugh," I sighed," Come on, let get out of here, I'm freezing," I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the elevator. Then inspiration hit me.

" Oh! Oh! Peeta, my bucket list!" I said pulling out my note pad, I had been forming a fairly long bucket list over the last few days," number 23. kiss a random stranger in an elevator- gender optional."

" Umm.. ok what does that have anything to do with this?" Peeta asked awkwardly.

" Because you are going to be that stranger," I declared cheerfully," Ok you stand here," I pushed him in the elevator, and took a few steps away to the opposite side of the elevator," Ok and now after I push the button we just stare at each other intently then attack each other like animals," I took a breath," and we don't stop until the door opens," I glanced at him, he seemed to be willing to play along.

" Ok starting...Now," I slammed the button down the doors began to close and I stared at Peeta. The door clicked shut but nobody moved.

" Peeta your supposed to move now," I grumbled.

" You move," He said childishly.

" Really?" I put my hands on my hips," you really want to play that game?"

He nodded, smirking at me.

" Fine," I said turning my face away from him," I'll just have to make myself irresistible," I said snapping my fingers," You'll break," I said confidently, before stepping out of the elevator and skipping to my room.

A/N: yep so thats it for a while I really want to write like a BIGG chapter. So it might be a while. This one took me so long because I was busy, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey.

I don't know how I didn't see it before. I was sitting at breakfast in my sexy pj's innocently planning the ultimate seduction of Peeta. All the while give him these really _intense_ glances that I could _tell_ were bothering him, then Haymitch walked in and I realized something.

Haymitch was a hipster.

I dont know how I didn't see it before. He came in obviously fighting off this mornings hangover, with sunglasses to block the light, a can of Pabst Blue Ribbion, and a pile of records from bands nobody's ever heard of. I nearly face-palmed myself, for not seeing this sooner, but stopped myself in time to give Peeta a glance.

" Hey," I said and gave him a wink.

" Hi," he said look anywhere but at me.

" Ok so today, children we are-" Effie started as she walked in the room and saw what I was wearing.

" What are you wearing," she asked her voice dangerously sweet.

" My sexy pj's" I said shrugging, I had plans and Effie wasn't going to ruin them for me.

" Change now," She commanded, pointing to my bedroom.

" Effie," I groaned," Now isn't the time to be all motherly, now is the time to be my best friend and help me plan my seduction of Peeta."

Peeta spits out his orange juice, right into Haymitch's face," What!"

" Nothing, Peeta" I said smiling comfortingly.

" No," Peeta said seriously," someone said 'seduction' and I want in."

We all gaped at him shamelessly.

" What?" he asked showing off a brilliant smile," you didn't think I was serious did you?"

…...

" Ugh, more training," I grumbled, throwing a twig on the ground," this shit is useless."

" Could say- _save your life_," Peeta said acting as annoyed as I was," but whats the point in that?"

" Don't get sarcastic with me, Peeta," I said rudely, he was just mad, I wouldn't tell him where I got my bouquet of roses. Jealousy can make people do weird things.

" Besides," I continued," your just jealous, you think some man-muffin gave me those flowers, and you don't like that do you?" I asked tauntingly.

" You're being ridiculous, Mar," He said rolling his eyes," I don't care where the hell you got those flowers from."

" Yes! Yes!" I shouted in triumph, doing a little victory dance," you cursed! Everyone knows you only curse when something is making you mad."

" Mar, I _really _don't care," he said shrugging, before looking at me sharply," and I so do swear when I'm not angry," He said, before smirking at me," I curse when someone is annoying me about being jealous over some flowers."

" You know its times like this," I said gesturing around us," that I don't even know why I'm trying," I said, even though I knew that was a total lie, I liked it when me a Peeta fought, it made life interesting. Another plus, was that Peeta hated it and always came running back saying sorry, unless ,you know, it really was my fault. Fighting though, with Peeta now after that kiss, and unspoken challenge, promised to change our little spat into something even more entertaining than the hunger games.

A/N: So I lied about it being a while before i'd update, but I really think this part needs to stand on its own, so its like really really short.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WERID. So apparently people _like_ this story, so I've decided to continue writing, even if I'm not particulary sure what the fuck I'm going to write. Oh well, just don't blame me if it sucks- Blame my muse which has abandoned me.

I didn't like the way Peeta was looking at me. I mean, sure, this is what I was working toward, but I didn't want _that_ look. I would rather have the look that said, '_ mmh imma tap that ass.'_ instead of the one that he was giving me.

_" Imma reck that body," _was the look he was giving me, and not in the way I would have liked. It was the _' Imma reck that body,'_ as in reck it with children, as in marry me, go at it like rabbits, and give birth to a plethora of children ASAP, leaving my body a mere shadow of what it once was. CRAP.

' _Note to self: GET BIRTHCONTROL,' _I told myself, briefly wondering if Effie would help me, but immediately dismissed the idea, as she had recently appointed herself as the guardian of my virginity. Turns out, Effie Trinket, was a major cock blocker. She took so far as to sleep in the hallway, to make sure, Peeta and I didn't get up to any funny business.

" Where's the booze?" Haymitch comes bursting into the kitchen, where Peeta and I are currently making bread.

" There is none, Effie," I said pointing to her where she sat, at the dinner table, watching Peeta carefully," thought, I might get a hold of it and do something I might regret, like say, I don't know- have sex with a certain someone," I said glancing a Peeta who was staring intently an apple," Honestly, she's crazy."

" Don't worry, honey," he patted me on the shoulder," she just needs to get laid, then she will throw you and lover-boy into a room, where you two can have all the hot puppy-love sex you want and-"

" THANKS," I said loudly stopping him from going any further," but I think I got it covered, if you know what I mean."

"Ohh," he nodded grinning wolfishly," you got condoms, thats good though personally I -"

" WHAT?" I gaped at him in shock," Fuck, no. Condoms? Where the hell did you get that idea? I don't need any condoms, I'm not having sex anytime soon!"

" What!" Haymitch shouted," you can't go into that arena a virgin! It's unheard of!" he stopped to think about it," Ha, virgins in the arena, don't make me laugh."

" You mean to tell me, that you expect me to believe that EVERYONE, age 12-17, is not a vigin by the time they go into that arena?" I asked in disbelief.

" You didn't know?" Haymitch asks utterly bewildered," its a tradition! Besides, everyone knows that virgins die first!"

" Umm," Peeta spoke up," this is like a really awkward conversation you two are having, and I think I'm just gonna go, now," and sneaking out to sit on the living room couch.

" No, no, you're both virgins?" Haymitch said looking like he wants to kill himself," thats it you're both dead, and I am out soo much money," he said looking at me," I put all my money on Peeta winning- it's always the quite ones you know?"

" Peeta really?" I ask dumbfounded," that has to be the stupidest bet ever, Peeta doesn't do shit, I'd bet you just about anything he'd spend the majority of the time hiding, mortally injured."

" Hey!" Peeta shouted indignantly, from the living room," It's called being evasive!"

" Blah, blah, I think you're just chicken!" I said to him.

" I just want to show them they don't own me, you know, that I'm still my own pers-"

" Whoa, Peeta," I said raising my hands up to stop him," shouldn't we be having this conversation elsewhere? Say, by a window, over looking the city, in our pajamas at night?"

" I don't know," he shrugged," sounds cozy."

" I hope you two know," Effie started sweetly," that there's no way in hell I am letting you two have your little conversation alone."

" Oh go fuck yourself, Trinket," Haymitch says gruffly, rummaging through cabinets in search of booze.

" Do not use such language in front of a lady, such as myself," Effie said,throwing her nose in the air.

" Oh what am I a man?" I asked offended.

" Trust me, babe," Peeta spoke up from the couch, giving me _the look_," you got nothing to worry about."

Effie, threw her half empty wine glass at Peeta.

" What the hell?" Peeta says, his face covered in wine.

" Do not look at my charge in such a matter," she says innocently.

" Ok! Ok!" I said, before it got ugly," Effie, I think you need to back off, I mean at first it was funny now its just kind of ridiculous."

" But-," She spluttered, before giving in," Fine," she said indifferently," I can see when I am not wanted, I'll be at the spa if you need me," she said grabbing her purse, and left the building.

" YES!" Peeta fist pumped, jumping from his seat, before turning to look at me suggestively," Now I can makeout with my girlfriend."

I was indeed surprised Peeta had the balls to say that to me, so naturally me being a bitch, I HAD to test just how far he'd go.

I smirked," Yeah, we can make out for hours on end," I brightened," I'll even wear my leather outfit while we make out."

" Leather?" he squeaked.

I smiled," Yup, Leather," I purred suggestively.

" Woot! I found some! Mary! Get your ass in here and _celebrate_ with me," Haymitch yelled holding up to bottle of booze in each hand victoriously.

I looked at him flatly," Eww."

" Come on!" he whined," You guys can't go in there virgins! Virgins die first! Loosen up will ya?" he said rushing over, to hand me a glass, before winking at me suggestively," Hey, if you and Peeta don't work out feel free to rebound on the Mitchter over here," he said, before shrugging," or if you _do_ work out I'm always open for a 3-way."

I looked at him with disgust and horror, before turning to Peeta accusingly," Did you give Haymitch ecstasy, _again?_"

Peeta looked at me guilty before nodding," But hey, look on the bright side at least he hasn't shitted in the sink yet."

" Actually," Haymitch said drunkenly to Peeta," I shitted on your pillow, kid."

Peeta looked absolutely furious, before grinning and turning to me," Guess this means I'm sleeping in _your_ room tonight."

A/N: Lol. I'm so funny.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: SOOO SORRY! I have a lot going on right now ( I might move to indonesia!) and I was burned out of ideas for this story, and this just popped out of nowhere.

Peeta was serious when he meant sleeping in my room, and he even when so far as to use my shower, but I drew the line at him using my underwear.

" No, absoulutly not, get your own underwear," I said looking at Peeta as if he'd grown a second head.

" I really don't have a choice," He said," It's either your underwear or dying in my room trying to get some of mine."

I grinned deviously, an idea coming to mind," Wait lets just steal Effie's underwear, it be hilarious, plus I need to find out if she really had leather underwear she was bragging about it the other day."

He gave me a weird look," Are you asking me to go out on a panty raid with you?"

" Yes, Peeta, a panty raid."

He brighten," Thats the best first date I've ever heard of!"

Peeta's ideal first date was a panty raid? Bloody hell, what am I getting myself into?

" Great," I said uncertain about this newly uncovered piece of information," Now we have to be as quite as possible," I said warning him," Even if Effie sleeps like the dead."

" Okay," He whispered as we sneaked out into the dark hallway, and began creeping past Haymitch's door towards Effie's at the end of the hallway. Peeta bumped into a coffee table making the fancy vase displayed on it fall to it's untimely death. The crash sounded like a gunshot, in the dark of the night, and I looked at Peeta furiously.

" I said quite!" I whisper screamed at him.

" Sorry," he said apologeticly," I just get so excited on panty raids- wait that sounded bad."

" That sounded horrible," I said turning away from him, continuing to sneak down the rest of the hall. I put my ear to the door, to hear anything despite the fact I knew very well all the doors were soundproof. Peeta apparently thought this was a great time to bust 'the moves' on me, because he kept brushing against me every so offen distracting me ever so slightly.

" Do you hear anything?" Peeta asked me.

" No," I said before straightening, and slowly opening the door to an unsettling sight. It was Effie, Haymitch, and distinct blue hair that told me it was Ceasar- the guy from the freaking interviews- who was going down on Effie as Haymitch took him from behind. Peeta, my hero, gagged and closed the door softly, before picking me up, in my utterly blind state, and running back to my room. He immediately dropped me on my bed, and ran to the bathroom, where I heard him vomit violently. Figuring Peeta had the right idea I grabbed at nearby vase and vomited into it as well.

" Oh my god, my retinas," I grasped at my poor injured eyes, after I finished with the vomiting," Bloody hell, I didn't even know Haymitch was gay!"

" I think he's bi," Peeta came in, a little color back in his face.

I groan rolling over on my bed," I don't want to talk about it."

" Well, I'm going to take my shower then," he said before winking at me," Feel free to join me!" and he sauntered back into my bathroom.

Not really feeling up to the challenge of join Peeta in the shower, I slipped on my Pj's trying to forget that horrid image ingrained into my poor innocent mind. Focusing on bunnies, and innocent shit like that, which soothed my pounding head, I headed to the bathroom to get that awful taste out my mouth, highly aware I was putting myself at risk of being jumped by a very wet Peeta. Trying to be as quite as possible, I brushed my teeth, taking perverse pleasure that the shower doors didn't work so well at the distorting the image behind me. I grinning at the mirror, I stopped utterly shocked at what happen next, though severely disappointed it wasn't Peeta merely jerking off to me.

It was Peeta singing.

" I bake brrreeaaddddd!" He sang horrible off tune continuously.

What the fuck?

" I bake brrreeaaddddd!" He sang again reaching a new high.

I winced, my ears were bleeding for sure.

" Yeah! I bake brrreeaaddddd!"

Desperate to get the hell out of the bathroom, I spit out my toothpaste and threw my toothbrush in the drawer and booked it out of there, breathing a sigh of relief.

A/N: Short and sweet! I have a brilliant idea for the next one so watch out for it, hopefully it wont take me two months again.


End file.
